Droit d'Asile
by Lady-Clepto
Summary: A les voir ainsi, on se dit que tout s'était passé simplement, naturellement. Qu'il n'y avait eut aucunes contraintes après qu'ils se soient dit oui. Qu'ils s'étaient aimés désespérément sans le moindre problème... bon sang, ce que les gens peuvent être gneugneux parfois ! OS


**Auteur**: Lady-Clepto

**Disclaimer**: Aucunes personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient... et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayée !*w*"

J'ai écris cet OS à défaut de ne pas avoir réussis une histoire plus poussé entre ces deux loupiots.

Il y aura sans doutes des fautes, elles m'échappent toujours... mais j'espère que vous passerez tout de même un aussi bon moment que je l'ai passé en l'écrivant. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_A les voir ainsi, on se dit que tout s'était passé simplement, naturellement._

_Qu'il n'y avait eut aucunes contraintes après qu'ils se soient dit oui. Qu'ils s'étaient aimés désespérément sans le moindre problème... bon sang, ce que les gens peuvent être gneugneux parfois !_

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que lui aurait le droit et pas moi ?!

- Arrête d'agir comme si je ne t'offrais rien, Saga.

- Ne m'appelle pas par son nom !

- C'est normal d'appeler quelqu'un par son nom.

- Chier' !

Ce soir encore, la crinière grise hérissée, l'autre personnalité de Saga luttait pour ne pas se laisser mourir dans son âme. Alors tantôt le grec était aussi doux et tendre au possible, tantôt son regard devenait plus bestial et cherchait à mettre la main sur plus qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Et comme à chaque tentatives ratées, l'Autre se retrouvait à léviter dans son salon, tête en bas et crocs découverts.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à me toucher si tu as de telles intentions.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être obsédé par toi...

- Ecoute Saga, tu as beau être le plus sexy des hommes de ce Sanctuaire, est-ce que tu me vois essayer de te plaquer contre un mur toutes les deux secondes ?!

- « Le plus sexy », hein...?

- Et ne commence pas à n'enregistrer que le plus valorisant, je te prie !

Il avait pourtant le sourire arrogant figé sur son visage à présent et Mû ne réussira pas à l'en déloger, il ne le savait que trop.

Debout dans le salon, le jeune atlante observait son schizophrène d'amant le dévorer du regard. Comme chaque fois que cette couleur de cendre revenait teindre sa longue chevelure. Cela ne dérangeait pas tellement le forgeron qu'il vire de teinte toute les deux secondes, mais qu'il passe du mode « câlin » à « manger ! », ça le forçait à rester sur ses gardes constamment.

La nuit dernière il s'était même surpris encore une fois à garder un oeil ouvert pendant qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Etait-ce un bon départ pour leur relation...?

- ... si je te laisse descendre, seras-tu calme ?

- ... j'essaierais.

Il répondait trop rapidement pour être complètement sincère. Mais il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas pour se dompter l'un et l'autre ; Saga n'était pas une bête à garder en cage, pas plus que Mû n'en était une qu'il fallait chouchouter pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Lentement, la lévitation cessa de faire son effet. Le haut et le bas quittèrent l'envers, l'endroit revînt en place, et dans un bruissement feutrés et une cascade de cheveux gris et parme, ils finirent l'un sur l'autre dans le creux du canapé.

- ... j'ai dis que j'essaierais, pas que je réussirais à coup sur.

- Toi...

Mû soupira alors que l'Autre souriait d'un air satisfait.

Ses bras profitèrent du calme du Bélier pour l'enserrer fortement contre lui et nicher son nez dans le creux de ces vêtements, ceux-là même qui laissaient presque voir son torse pâle. Pourquoi le tibétain ne comprenait-il tout simplement pas que sa simple vue le rendait fou ? C'était bête à comprendre et impossible à réfréner ! Il aurait beau l'envoyer léviter, jusqu'à la lune tiens, il reviendrait toujours pour le marquer, le faire sien.

- ... gn... tu me fais mal.

- Alors sers les dents et supporte-le.

La mâchoire du Gémeau se refermait à sang. Dans son cou, sur son épaule... il déshabillait avec soin ce corps qui le rendait fou pour le marquer plus encore. Sur son torse, sur ses bras.

- Saga...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Il fait parti de toi, c'est ton nom.

- Il ne l'est pas !

L'Autre colla son front contre celui du Bélier pour planter ses yeux acérés dans les siens.

Il y avait toujours lut de la crainte par la passé, quand il lui apparaissait... mais le Mû adulte l'observait sans sourciller. Il ne se laissait pas ébranler par l'incarnation de colère. C'était comme s'il le détaillait dans le moindre détail de ses pupilles pour le comprendre.

Et avant de l'avoir pleinement saisit... c'était l'assassin qui se trouvait troublé par ses yeux de ciel.

- ... tu as peur que je ne m'en aille ? C'est pour ça que tu me marques ?

Il fronçait ses points de vie. Ah, ça y est, songea le démon gris, c'était reparti pour un nouveau tour de vol au plafond...

- ... quel idiot tu fais, vraiment.

...

C'est bizarre. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours sur ce canapé ?

Et pourquoi il se sentait resserré à son tour ? Mû n'avait-il pas peur de lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'évitait pas autant que possible le moindre contact quand il l'emportait sur Saga ?

- Je t'ai dis que je te pardonnais. Que je t'aimais. Qu'est-ce qui te fais aussi peur dans ce cas ?

Hé, c'était lui qui devait mener la danse à la base.

Comment est-ce que les yeux du Bélier pouvaient-ils être en train de l'emporter sur lui alors ?

- ... je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu as peur que je ne m'en aille encore une fois. Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne encore nous séparer, comme il y a treize ans.

- Qu'on essaye seulement de t'arracher à moi...

- Et quoi ? Tu vas encore te mettre à tuer ? C'est ce que tu supportes le moins de faire.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sur de toi ?

- La couleur de tes cheveux.

...

La tête du schizophrène se recula légèrement à ses mots.

Mais Mû ne le laissa pas se dérober, même de quelques centimètres : ses doigts fins attrapèrent une des longues mèches de cheveux cendrés du tueur, sans gestes brusques.

- Le gris c'est la tristesse, la solitude. C'est l'absence de vie, de joie.

- ...

- Dans le fond, tu as toujours peur que je ne disparaisse, et cette simple pensée te torture. Alors tu préfères jouer les grands seigneurs sanguinaires pour ignorer tes angoisses. Tu préfères envisager de noyer tes mains dans le sang que de vraiment affronter les ténèbres qui sont dans ton coeur.

Le regard de l'Autre était devenu insondable en cet instant... mais son combat intérieur se devinait au léger tic qu'il avait par moments. Mû restait neutre, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les brins qu'il avait entre les doigts pour les embrasser.

- Tu es un roi sans couronnes. Avec une âme en morceaux.

- ... je ne disparaîtrais pas.

Les coins de sa mâchoire tressaillirent, laissant deviner qu'il serrait les dents à sang. Son expression était plus douloureuse malgré que le grec essayait de rester fier.

- Je ne disparaîtrais jamais, même si tu me suppliais.

- Qui t'as demandé de disparaître ? Je te veux tout entier à mes côtés, Saga.

Il se sentait toujours froid quand son regard se teintait de sang.

Et dans cet océan chaotique, les mains du tibétain contre ses joues, la chaleur de sa peau... lui semblait être une torture dont il ne voulait plus se défaire.

- Teinte tes cheveux et tes yeux des couleurs qu'ils te plairont. Essaye tant que tu veux de te cacher derrière le masque de tes sentiments, je ne verrais jamais que toi. Je t'aime, Saga. Alors laisse-moi t'aimer tout entier.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'assassin repenti. Et les mots de son amour résonnaient comme une nouvelle rédemption à ses oreilles.

Ah... il le rendait juste désespérément fou.

- ... et puis tu sais, si tu veux me marquer comme tien, tu ferais mieux de le faire ici.

Dans un doux sourire, le jeune atlante lui présenta son poignet à ses lèvres sans la moindre crainte.

- C'est le meilleur endroit si tu veux qu'on puisse le voir.

Les yeux du schizophrène disparurent sous sa frange, lorsqu'il les abaissa pour considérer ce que son amant lui présentait.

Ses lippes s'entrouvrirent... mais dans un sourire amoureux, il prit sa main pour la resserrer dans la sienne et lui embrasser le creux de son poignet longuement.

- ... il n'y a pas besoin que les autres le voit.

Le grec en fit de même à chaque parties où il l'eut marqué bestialement : sur son torse, sur ses bras. Sur son épaule, dans son cou.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent effleurer le bout de leurs nez dans un échange de regard éperdu, de souffles brûlants. Dans un océan partagé, du bleu de la nuit à la cendre d'un incendie de colère, bleu azuré d'un côté et rouge de son passé comme voisin.

Le visage de Gemini était scindé en deux pièces contradictoires. Et il était tourné vers la seule personne dont il savait qu'elle l'accepterait ainsi, malgré ses fautes.

- Personne ne peut voir à l'oeil nu les chaînes qui nous lies toi et moi... alors il n'y a pas besoin que les autres le voit. Tu seras le seul à le sentir.

Les yeux de son amour se plissèrent et relâchèrent une larme. Il resserra son étreinte et se mit à espérer que le temps daigne s'arrêter pour eux ce soir.

- [ Είστε καταφύγιο μου. ]

- Je vous aime, roi déchu.

Ou s'accélérer lorsque l'aube reviendrait.

Que le soleil se couche sitôt qu'il se soit levé, et qu'ils puissent se retrouver ainsi, au fond de ce canapé.

* * *

_Encore merci de la lecture !^w^/_


End file.
